Roles Reversed
by tmnthidashi
Summary: After a car crash, Hiro looses his arm and falls into a depression while Tadashi works on his new one. Fic is set post fire at the school but Tadashi was only burned, not killed.
1. Chapter 1

**hello! My first fanfic on ****_this _****account! As you can tell from my user I am a Hidashi shipper, don't like it then don't read it.**

"GOGO LOOK OUT!" CRASH. Lights flashed, sirens roared. Gogo was running with Hiro as the EMT's took him away.

"No.. Tadashi I.." "

Gogo, just stop," Tadashi yelled, "Hiro's hurt. You caused the crash, sow please just stop! Let be have some time with my brother while he's awake before he goes to have his arm amputated because of you."

Tadashi had heard the crash from the café. It was a block away from the house and now Hiro was going to lose his arm. Gogo was going to grab some gum from her purse in the back, she took her eyes off the road for a minute and they got hit.

"D-Dashi," Hiro called.

"Im here Otōto, Dashi's here.."

"Why does my arm hurts.. I. I can't see it, whats happened."

Hiro could see every emotion Tadashi was feeling. Fear, anger, depression, pain. "

What happened, Tadashi!"

"You and Gogo got hit while she was getting her gum.. You were more hurt than she. Your. Your arm is mangled from the impact, the other driver died… They have to amputate your arm.."

"What. No! I. I won't let them!"

"Hiro we have no choice, Aunt Cass already gave the go ahead. She's meeting us at the hospital.."

"Onīchan I don't wanna loose my arm!"

"Hiro, snap out of it! We are both robotics experts. You graduated high school at 14. If you want both arms, I'll make sure you have one. I'll bui

ld it for you.. I'll text Honey Lemon and ask her to bring me some stuff from my lab. Okay?"

Hiro nodded and felt the ambulance stop. "Go! Go! This kids gotta get into surgery!"

They quickly put Hiro under and left Tadashi and Cass to wait.

**How was it? I originally posted this on my tumblr but it wasn't a big hit, thought it would do better on here! Leave a review and I'll love you forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thank you all for the reviews! I know the chapters are short and my spelling isn't the best, I'm writing this on my phone and posting it from my iPad. Welp here we go!**

Tadashi was not one to rest easy while his baby brother was being poked and prodded at, even if it was just an amputation. He eventually had Wasabi pick him up and drop him off at the Café. He grabbed his moped keys and a few of Hiro's favorite pastry's along with Baymax and his laptop and shot off to SFIT to grab some material. He threw all of it into a backpack and started back to the hospital, pulling of the road to answer his phone.

"Hey Aunt Cass, I'm on my way back right now."

"Hiro's in a coma.."

"W-What?"

"The. The doctors said that the crash cause his brain to swell and to stop any brain damage they put him in a coma."

"I'll be there soon.."

Tadashi hung up and got back on his way, slightly speeding to get back to the hospital.

He parked the moped and ran to the ICU where he found all of his friends and Cass.

"I wanna see him."

"Immediate family only.. You're the only one allowed to," Cass said, letting Wasabi hold her as a few stray tears slid.

Tadashi kissed his aunts head and went to Hiro's room. The sight shocked him.

His little brother was laying in bed, his arm gone from the elbow down.

"I'm gonna make sure you have an arm again.."

Thats when Tadashi faked an injury.

**This one was really really short but it'll get longer soon. Okay? Merry Christmas! Leave me a review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So glad everyone's liking this so far! I have another chapter ready after this one, but I'll post it later!**

"Hello, Tadashi, I heard a sound of.."

"Yeah yeah yeah, shut up and listen to me. Hiro's hurt and bad, you have scanned him before. And so I need your help."

"Your heart rate has increased."

"Yes, its because my baby brother is laying here, in a coma, with one and a half of his

arms! Now, pull up any history on Hiro that you have."

Baymax did as he was told and let Tadashi read through it all.

"Alright, now lets get started."

Tadashi opened his laptop and took it off of its keyboard for the tablet. He started drawing Hiros uninjured arm. After a while he went on to flip it and start sketching over it with designs for how he could make it so Hiro could still fly with Baymax.

"Hiro's brain activity has increased," Baymax said, after hours had passed.

"How much?"

"Scanning... Hiro's brain swell has decreased substantially."

"Baymax.."

"You should call the nurse."

Tadashi threw his laptop onto the cushions of a crummy couch and pressed the button to call the nurse.

"Hiro," the woman asked as she entered the room, "Sir, you should not press the..."

"Shut up and listen," Tadashi said interrupting her, "Baymax tell the nurse what you just told me."

"Hiro's brain swelling has gone down substantially and his brain activity has increased."

"How does he know," she asked rudely.

"I built Baymax to help me and Hiro take care of each other and to change everything about the medical world. He has built in scanners and he scanned Hiro."

"I'll tell the doctor and get another CAT scan."

"Baymax pull up Hiro's scans including the one you just did and project it."

Baymax did as he was told and showed the nurse Hiro's scan.

"I'm. Im gonna get the doctor.."

The doctor rushed in five minutes later and looked at Baymax's scans.

"Astounding," he said, "and I don't just mean Hiro's scans but this. This robot you built.. Its amazing."

"Than you sir."

"My name is Baymax," the robot said.

"Can we wake him up," Tadashi asked.

"I believe we could, but no over stimulating him."

Tadashi nodded and took Hiro's hand in his as the doctor slowly took Hiro out of the coma.

Hiro groaned as his eyes slowly opened and closed to adjust to the light.

"What. What happened?"

"You were in a car accident. I'm sorry but we couldn't save your arm.."

"Dashi," he ignored the doctor and looked at Tadashi, "I wanna see any scans Baymax here took, now please."

"Hiro, you need to rest."

"And you need to build me an arm," he said, sassily.

"I'm working on it."

"Baymax, scan me."

Baymax did as he was told and scaned Hiro.

"Hiro, you do need to rest or else the swelling in your brain could cause irreversible damage."

"I already lost my arm, thats enough irreversible damage."

Hiro looked at his arm and sighed.

"Dashi, you'll get it done right?"

Tadashi nodded and kissed Hiro's head.

"Sleep Otōto."

Hiro nodded and slowly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick short chapter. I have another longer one next chapter, i promise.**

Tadashi and the doctor talked for a while about Hiro before Tadashi went back to working on the arm design. He finished it quickly and looked over at Hiro.

He went to the bed and kissed Hiro lightly.

"Not in the hospital Dashi," Hiro groaned, pushing Tadashi away.

"Knew that that would wake you up. Im gonna head to SFIT for a bit, finish up this prototype and get it built."

"Okay, if you stop home, bring back donuts and other pastry's I like please?"

"Of course.. Love you Hiro."

"Love you too Dashi... Are you leaving Baymax?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering."

"I'll be back later, go back to sleep."

Hiro nodded and slowly fell asleep again. When he woke up next, he felt a weight on his amputation.

"What.. What's this?"

"Prototype. I made a sock to go over your arm but that also locks together with the prototype.. Go ahead, try and pick your arm up. It doesn't have all the nerve ending or sensors but I'm gonna work on that if this isn't too heavy."

Hiro looked back at the arm and lifted it easily.

"Its perfect, 'Dashi.. How soon do you think you'll have everything ready for me?"

"At least a week. Im glad you think its perfect. I wanna show you something it can do."

Tadashi took the arm from Hiro and pressed a small button on the wrist and showed it to him. The hand moved and mimicked the hands with Hiro's hero suit.

"Kinda copied your suit to make this..."

"Its amazing! Tadashi you are the best!"

Hiro stood and hugged his brother the best he could, not caring about his arm any longer.

"I love you Dashi.."

"I love you too Hiro."

"Would you lay with me tonight please? I miss laying in your arms..."

"Of course, come on."

Tadashi picked Hiro and they fell asleep together in the hospital bed.

**as i said, short. Leave reviews please guys?**


	5. Chapter 5

**yay, another update! How ammImdoing so far?**

Hiro was released a few days after the accident. Tadashi drove him home on the moped and took the long way home.

"This was nice Tadashi, thanks."

"Anytime. Wanna help me work on the arm?"

"How.. I only have one arm and its not my writing arm..."

"So what! Come on. You can help me get wires and circuit boards. And sodas.."

"So I'll be your little slave?"

"No no! Babe, you'll be my helper."

"Slave."

"Helper!"

"Whatever. Come on, lets get this arm done!"

Hiro followed Tadashi into the garage and helped him get to work.

Hiro himself worked on his armor to remake it to form around his arm.

"Hiro, come'ere," Tadashi said, breaking the silence between them.

Hiro obeyed and slid his chair to Tadashi.

"Yes?"

"Arm."

Hiro moved and gave Tadashi is amputated arm. He felt his brother push the sock onto his nub followed by the robotic arm. He pushed a band, like Hiro's microbots controller. He flicked the switched.

"Its on.. Try it."

Hiro looked at Tadashi then moved his arms and looked down at them. He watched the robotic fingers wiggle as his normal ones did too.

"O-Oh my god! T-Tadashi!"

Hiro leapt up and hugged his brother.

"Thank you.. Nii-Chan, thank you.."

Tadashi felt the tears slowly start soaking his cardagin as he hugged Hiro back.

"Wanna go show Aunt Cass? Head over to the Geek Lab and see everyone?"

"Yeah! YEAH," he said excitedly.

Tadashi hadn't seen Hiro this excited and happy since he got accepted to the school. Recently he had fallen into a bout of depression after loosing his arm and not even Honey's amazing chemistry projects and exploding pink bubbles could make him smile.

"Come on," Hiro said, heading out of the garage.

Tadashi followed him and picked him up, sitting him on the couch of the café.

"Hey Aunt Cass.."

"Hey Hiro. Seems like you're feeling a bit better."

"Yeah! Hey, can I have a hot chocolate please?"

"Alright, anything for you Tadashi?"

"I'll take a hot chocolate too.

Hiro and I are gonna go get change and head to SFIT so see the others."

"Alright, I'm gonna finish up with this one order then make your stuff. So go change!"

Hiro and Tadashi nodded and ran up the stairs, pushing each other out of the way.

"You're a jerk for pushing a cripple!"

"You're pushing a burn victim!"

"I only have one arm asshat!"

"SWEAR JAR," Tadashi yelled with a smile, "and since its an insult, a DOLLAR goes in!"

"AGH!"

Hiro threw his arms up and plopped back onto his bed.

"Get me clothes please Tadashi," he asked in his cute voice.

Tadashi rolled his eyes and threw Hiro a change of clothes.

"Dweeb," Tadashi said.

"Dork."

"Nerd."

"Mega Nerd."

Hiro finished changing and kissed Tadashi's cheek.

"Fist bump," the younger asked.

Tadashi put his fist out and Hiro bumped him with the robot arm.

"You're pretty good with that thing."

"Thanks Dashi. Shall we get going?"

"Yeah, the nerds are waiting."

**Okay I love writing this a lot. Leave a review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah sorry this took me so long. Just got back to school, i have mid terms starting this Friday, ending next. Im sorry.**

Hiro and Tadashi ran down the stairs and got their drinks for Cass.

She nearly dropped a box of pastries for the gang when she saw Hiro's new arm. She sobbed for a while before letting them go.

At the lab, Honey cried when she saw Hiro and his new arm. Gogo fist bumped him, Wasabi hugged him and Fred was too high to notice. They got Baymax out and Hiro fist bumped him.

"Ba-a-la-la-la," Baymax said instead of the 'pshhh' Hiro and Tadashi always made.

Hiro laughed and hugged the large, soft robot.

"Tadashi's been a big help, as have all of you. Its scary, having your arm amputated. But this, this is better than anything."

Hiro went up to Tadahi and hugged him tightly.

"Gomen nasi, Nii-San, I don't think I could've stayed so positive the last few days without ya... And you sure do work fast when under pressure."

Hiro finally let it go, crying into his brothers hold. Tadashi wrapped him tightly in his arms and picked him up.

"Its alright Hiro, let it out... Guys I'm gonna."

Tadashi nodded at his lab and everyone nodded, knowing Hiro would rather not be seen in the current state he was in. Tadashi walked towards his lab, telling Baymax to stay.

When in his own lab, he sat with Hiro on the couch.

"Its alright Otōto, Im here for ya. Im here."

Hiro cried for short while longer before composing himself.

"Im sorry, Onīchan.."

"Don't Hiro, its hard. Its hard to recover. I'd know, I still and always will have the scars from the fire. Its hard to come back from everything but you will okay, okay?"

"Okay Tadashi... Thanks, you're the best brother I could ask for."

Tadashi kissed Hiro's head and smiled.

"Wanna go back out?"

Hiro nodded and hugged Tadashi tightly.

They walked back out to the main lab to find that the others had ordered pizza and that Honey had run out to get a cake and some some chips.

"A party? guys, come on, you know we don't have ta" Hiro insisted.

"Hey, who said it was a party," Gogo asked, "its a celebration."

"And what are we celebrating," Tadashi asked.

"The fact that Hiro and alive and that his big brother built him an awesome robo arm," Gogo replied.

The girl walked over to Hiro and sighed with a soft smile. Hiro knew she had something to say, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it.

**sorry its so short, leave a review please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Been a while... Ive been really busy cause my family's moving and so ive been packing and dealing with school... Anyways have a short clifhanger chapter to feed your souls.**

"Hiro.. Im sorry."

"W-What," Hiro said confused.

"The accident was my fault.. I shouldn't have tried to grab my purse for gum while I was driving. I. Im the reason you lost your arm.. The reason the other man died... Im sorry Hiro, and I understand if you hate me..."

"What.. Gogo, I don't hate you. You're one of the hero's I'm glad you can be by my side while we fight evil. Okay?"

She nodded and hugged Hiro, and he hugged her back.

"Im baaack," Honey sang.

Everyone went out and helped Honey bring in somethings from Wasabi's car. Hiro did his best to help, the new arm being tested as he worked.

"So, knucklehead, how's it going with the arm," Tadashi asked as they sat and ate.

"It works great 'Dashi. Thanks for making it for me so quickly."

Tadashi messed up his hair and smiled.

"Pizza 'ill be here soon, until then everyone have some cake," Honey said cutting into a delicious cake.

Everyone took a slice but before long everyone realized something was wrong with Hiro.

"Hey, Hiro what's wrong," Tadashi asked.

"Can't. Breathe..."

"Honey did that cake have peanuts!?"

Honey looked at the cakes ingredients and nodded.

**short.. Clifhanger. Yeah I know its not that great but I did what I could. Next chapter will longer i swear! Leave a review?**


End file.
